No Kisses
by Crystal Dragoness
Summary: Naruto has just transferred to a new school and is out of money. In desperate need of a job, he takes the first one offered to him. What if that job happens to be an internet porn company? What if he's paired up with one, Uchiha Sasuke? Au, Highschool Fic
1. A Breath In The Eyes Of Eternity

**Author's Note: **Ok, ok, I know, _another_ story... I WILL update 'Give Unto Nothingness' eventually, I just have no idea what to write in the next chapter... So, this is my new story! It's been really fun so far! This chapter is kind of slow, but it gets better, I promise!! So hang in there with me.

**Warnings:** BDSM, S&M, Crossdressing, Language, Violence, Oral, Anal, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Shoujo-ai, Het, Fetish, Role-Playing, AU and... LEMONS AS FAR AS THE EYE CAN SEE!! O.O Lol

**Pairings _(Seme/Uke)_: **Naruto/Sasuke, Neji/Gaara, Zabuza/Haku, Kiba/Hinata, Orochimaru/Itachi, Kakashi/Itachi, Lee/Sakura, Temari/TenTen and Shikamaru/Ino, these are all subject to change and more might be added, these are just all I could think of.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor will I ever, own Naruto or anything to do with any rights to it! Oh! And the Chapter Title is a song by As I Lay Dying, so, I don't own that either.

**No Kisses**

_Authoress- Saddie_

**Chapter 1- A Breath In The Eyes Of Eternity**

Azure eyes widened in disbelief as Naruto got his first glimpse of the campus where he was to spend the next ten months. Squat, red-bricked buildings were scattered about the flat grassland in a rough circle, each connected by a dark grey- almost black –pathway. In the center, situated on a raised circular platform, was an ornately carved fountain, streams of crystalline water flowed from four separate spouts on the fountain's abstract face. Students sprawled randomly around the base of the monument: studying, talking or just sitting in a comfortable silence.

Seeing the blond's amazement in the rearview mirror, Iruka smiled fondly. "I told you you'd like it," the elder man chuckled; his warm brown eyes continually flitted from Naruto to the road. In return the youth gave a huge grin and nodded enthusiastically, "I'll never doubt you again, Iruka."

In truth, Naruto was a bit intimidated; to switch from such a humble school as Oki High, to a high-collared academy like Kohona High, no, Kohona _Collegiate Institute. _Institute; makes it sound like a prison. Honestly, to some respect, it was, somewhere to send the kids that no other schools wanted; sure, they slapped on a fancy title and renovated all the classrooms, but, in the end, that's all it was: a place for rejects.

This fact was becoming more and more obvious as the car pulled into the parking lot and Naruto got a peek at his soon-to-be classmates. Few seemed to care one way or another about the arrivals, in fact, only two actually looked. The first was a wild looking youth in a grey coat, the hood over his head surrounding his face in a halo of shaggy brown fur. As if his appearance wasn't enough, a small white dog was lying contentedly on his right shoulder, adding to his already undeniably canine aura. The second was a girl with messy burgundy hair, ineffectually hidden by a black cap and further secured by white surgeon's tape. Her sharp eyes, the colour of cocoa, flickered over Iruka for a moment before they drifted to Naruto and remained there. The blond squirmed under her scrutinizing gaze; it felt as though she found something in him that he himself wasn't even aware of. As though suddenly aware of his eyes on her, the girl turned away, and it was that break of contact that allowed Naruto to snap back into the present.

Iruka was standing patiently by the side of the car, his hand resting on top of the open door; apparently he was well used to Naruto's habit of zoning out. With a nervous grin and a muttered apology, Naruto got out of the car, only to be immediately assaulted by the boy with the dog.

Chocolate pools looked him up and down, measuring him up, before the teen turned to Iruka- Naruto couldn't truthfully say he was disappointed for the break in contact from those orbs; did everyone here have such intimidating eyes?

"Hey, Iruka, who's he?" the canine-like youth gestured vaguely to Naruto.

"Um, yeah. Kiba, this is Naruto-" his attention shifted to the blond "-Naruto, this is Kiba." With the introductions out of the way, Naruto managed a nod of acknowledgement, while Kiba just stood there grinning wolfishly.

"I'll take 'im from here: introduce him to some people, get him set up," the brunet (What colour _was _his hair?) offered. A moment's pause and Iruka nodded his head in acceptance.

"That would be much appreciated, thank you. I'm very busy at the moment…" Iruka trailed off, and as though just being struck by exactly how busy he was, the elder brunet darted back into his car and started the ignition. Swiveling his head around to face Naruto, he spoke in a level voice; "Naruto, I have to go, would you mind being shown around by Kiba?" he asked, Naruto frowned, he didn't like being talked to like a little kid, but nodded anyways. Another smile and Iruka was gone, leaving Kiba and Naruto alone together.

"So… I get the feeling that was a very rushed intro, ya know? I'm Inuzuka Kiba," he reintroduced, offering his hand to the blond.

"Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto," he returned, firmly shaking Kiba's hand. The shaggy brunet looked startled for a moment.

"This is Akamaru," he added, pointing with his thumb to the small white dog Naruto had noticed earlier, "Now… I've gotta make good on that promise I made to Iruka-sensei, c'mon, you should meet some people," the doggish boy said, grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him along. The blond just nodded absently and allowed himself to be dragged away.

_Heh, heh, _Inu_zuka…_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

In no time Kiba had navigated the expanse of the campus and led Naruto to a secluded area behind one of the smaller buildings. A canopy of trees surrounded the space, making it impossible to see unless you were already upon it. Once inside it was nothing special; just a small field of grass, wildflowers dotted the green in random spots and in the centre two wooden picnic tables were shoved together. It was here where Naruto's attention was drawn.

Sitting at the table were four people, all boys. The first was a pale teen with shaggy red hair and aquamarine eyes, lined with thick streaks of black mascara. His eyes never once left his hands, which were folded together on the table, their fingernails painted black. On he right side of his forehead an intricate design was tattooed onto his ivory flesh; Naruto recognized it as the kanji for 'ai' or, love. The second sat close to the other, once again a sickeningly pale boy with eyes a startling silver. His long obsidian hair was set loose across narrow shoulders and a headband was tied securely around his forehead. He eyed the pair with a slightly condescending gaze. The third was a boy in a long trenchcoat, his mouth and nose covered by the high collar. A pair of dark, round sunglasses were covering his eyes, only adding to his mystery. It was impossible to tell what he was looking at, but Naruto had the feeling his gaze was situated firmly on him. The last was… a girl? Ok, scratch that earlier comment, upon closer inspection, she was undeniably female; her short, black hair had made her appear more masculine than she really was. She had the same pale eyes as the boy before and her fingers were twined together with her chin resting on top.

Kiba waved to get their attention, all eyes were immediately relocated to him; the only one who didn't look was the redhead, but Naruto got the feeling he was listening.

"Everyone, this is Naruto- Naruto, this is everyone," the brunet said vaguely. A glare from the pale eyed boy made him specify, "This is, Gaara-" the redhead "-Hyuuga Neji-" the pale eyed boy "-Aburame Shino-" the boy with the glasses "-and Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto nodded to each of them in turn. Kiba once again grabbed his hand and led him to the table and the blond took the hint and sat down. Kiba sat next to him.

"So, you're a new student here?" the pale-eyed boy (Neji, Kiba had said his name was.) asked. Naruto nodded obediently in answer to his question.

"Don't speak much, do you?" Kiba observed, a slight frown marring his features, "Looks like we've got another Gaara!"

Neji glared heatedly at the inu and he twined the fingers of one of his slender hands with those of the redhead. Gaara glanced up, looking somewhat surprised by the display of affection. Naruto himself would be hard-pressed to say he wasn't surprised as well; back at Oki High if you were gay, or even hugged another boy, you were ostracized… at the very least, the blond had learned this firsthand.

"What? Are you homophobic or something?" Neji snapped, his harsh voice bringing Naruto back to reality. The cerulean-eyed boy grinned broadly and scratched nervously at the back of his head.

"No, not at all! In fact, I'm gay too!" Naruto laughed, but not a happy one. This comment earned quite a few stunned looks, as well as an exasperated sigh from Kiba.

"Well you'll fit in well here! It's us straight guys that have the most problems…" the Inuzuka sighed again and slumped over in his seat. Hinata blushed for some unknown reason. Naruto's brows knitted together in confusion; "What?" he asked.

"Well… Naruto-san… What I think Kiba-kun means is… that most of the people here are- are, homosexual, and therefore it's rather hard for- for heterosexual boys to get girls… and vice-versa," the girl explained in a meek voice. Kiba smiled and nodded, earning another blush from the silver-eyed girl.

"Hey, that reminds me! Naruto, have you gotten your schedule yet?" Kiba asked suddenly. Neji looked as though he was about to ask how in the seven Hells you could be reminded of schedules from a talk about sexualities, but Naruto interrupted.

"No, I was assaulted by _you_ the moment I got out of Iruka's car, so I haven't been able to do anything," the blond teased, sticking his tongue out at the Inuzuka, who tried (and failed) to look hurt.

"All jokes aside, just 'cause you're new doesn't mean you don't have to attend classes," Kiba said, "So, who's gonna come with us to the Main Office?"

"I suppose I will, what else do I have to do?" Neji asked rhetorically, looking at the golden watch around his thin wrist. The male Hyuuga got to his feet, pulling the small redhead up with him. Shino nodded as well, Hinata mimicked his movement and the small group made its way to the main campus.

Naruto looked around, to others it looked as though his eyes would simply burst out of his skull, they were opened so wide. It was _huge_! It would take him weeks, if not _months _until he would be able to effectively navigate this place! Kiba caught his look of amazement and smiled, "Don't worry; it looks bigger than it actually is." The blond nodded distractedly, his attention had been captured by something, or rather, some_one_ else. About five meters away, surrounded by a large crowd of people, was the most beautiful man Naruto had ever laid eyes on. Eyes darker than the blackest night, stood out against ivory skin, only partially obscured by silky hair of the same colour. A slender hand ran through those gorgeous locks, smoothly gliding through without a hitch or tangle. For a moment, across the crowded field, their eyes locked, blue against black; how poetic.

Kiba seemed to notice where the blond's attention lay, and his grin only broadened. The dog-like youth elbowed Neji and jerked his head in the direction of Naruto, and the beautiful 'stranger', the male Hyuuga smirked.

"It seems Sasuke has caught your attention," the pale-eyed teen commented off-handedly. At the mention of what Naruto assumed to be the obsidian-haired God's name, his head whipped around so fast that the rest of the group could have sworn that they heard a crack.

"Sasuke? His name is Sasuke?" the blond asked excitedly. Neji nodded slightly, "Uchiha Sasuke." He added.

Naruto's eyes glassed over, "…Uchiha Sasuke…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The rest of the walk was spent in near-silence; the only breaking of said silence was when a member of the group would make a half-hearted attempt to start a conversation. For the most part though, each person was lost in his or her own thoughts.

Finally they came upon a rather unremarkable building; almost nothing about it suggested that it was any different from the rest: a single-floored, red-bricked, structure with windows no larger than Naruto's head. In fact, the only thing separating it from the others was a small, brass plaque that read: "Main Office".

Kiba pushed open the well-polished oak doors, the hinges let out a pitiful creak as the heavy wood tested the frail metal. The set of six stepped inside, and Naruto was immediately struck blind. Next to the pale sunlight drifting lazily through the three windows and now-open door, the harsh, manmade lighting was near unbearable.

Kiba stepped confidently up to the main desk. The woman sitting behind said desk was too busy filing her claw-like nails to have noticed their arrival. Kiba cleared his throat, and her head snapped up, make-up caked face beaming at them.

"Oh! Inuzuka-kun! What can we do for you today?" she asked, her squeaky, high-pitched whine of a voice was grating on Naruto's eardrums; he figured the others were used to it.

"Oh, it's not for me Sugisaki-san, it's for my friend. He's new here; do you have his class schedule? His name is Uzumaki Naruto."

The woman nodded and clicked away on the bleached keyboard in front of her. After about five minutes of typing, she looked back up.

"Why yes, I do. Would you like a copy?" Kiba rolled his eyes, but covered it with another nod. Sugisaki-san ran a hand through her obviously bottle-blonde hair and tapped another button. The quiet hum of an engine powering up was heard, followed by the soft clicking of heels on linoleum as she walked to the printer to retrieve the sheet. Another fake smile and the paper was in Kiba's hands; Naruto was only too eager to leave the office.

As they left the building Naruto let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God, I didn't know how much more of that place I could stand!" The blond exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. Shino smiled slightly behind the collar of his coat at the peppy boy's antics. Kiba closed his eyes and nodded solemnly in agreement, "I know, I felt the same way on my first visit."

The brunet offered the schedule to the blond, who held his own hand out to take it. As said appendage grew closer to his master, Akamaru let out a low growl and bore his teeth in a warning. Kiba hushed him softly, sending an apologetic look to Naruto.

"Sorry, he's just sorta'… protective," the dog-like youth explained, handing the paper to the cerulean-eyed boy.

Naruto looked it over:

**First Period- **_Phys. Ed (Mr. Momochi)_

**Second Period- **_English (Mr. Hatake) _

**Lunch**

**Third Period- **_Visual Arts (Mr. Morino)_

**Fourth Period- **_Mathematics (Ms. Yuhi)_

"Hey, that's awesome! You've got one of us in each of your classes… most of them, anyway," Kiba exclaimed from where he had been reading over the blond's shoulder. Naruto looked at him, "Really?"

"Yeah, look-" Kiba pointed at the paper "-In Phys. Ed, it's you, me and Neji, in English there's you and Gaara, and in Math it's you, Gaara and Hinata! I'm afraid you're alone in Art though…" the brunet explained. Naruto nodded, though his heart clenched a little at the thought of being alone for even one of his classes; despite the way he acted most of the time, he was really quite shy in front of people he didn't know. Noticing the stricken look on his new friend's face, Kiba put a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be fine, there's no reason to freak out. Oh! And I've got some good news; we have a room for you! Gaara's been looking for a new roommate… so you can bunk with him!" Kiba said, grinning broadly. Gaara nodded slightly, tightening his hold on Neji's hand almost imperceptibly, Neji squeezed back, vowing that if this newcomer did anything to _his_ Gaara, there would be Hell to pay.

"N-Naruto-san, I was wondering, that is, do you- do you have a job?" Hinata spoke up, blushing as all their eyes turned to her. Looking rather flustered, the girl seemed to decide that she needed to explain herself; "What I mean is, nothing here is provided free of charge, so I thought… we should maybe show you the 'wanted' board…"

Kiba looked as though something had struck him rather hard in the back of the head, "Of course! How could I have forgotten that! Great idea Hinata!!" The pale-eyed girl blushed furiously and averted her eyes at the complement. She barely managed to mutter a small 'T-Thank you' before she buried her face in her hands. Neji looked strangely at her, before being distracted by the small redhead whispering something in his ear.

"You're right!" Neji poked Kiba in the side, "Gaara, Hinata and I have to go to our psychology meeting." The brunet nodded and waved them away, the trio then walked off.

"Psychology meeting?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, in this school, 'cause you have to have _some_ sort of problem to get in, we all have to go to a group psychologist once a week," Kiba explained, his tone of voice expressing exactly how he felt about that. Naruto frowned; he too was rather unexcited about sharing his past with a bunch of people he had only just met.

"Kiba, I must also take my leave, I have not yet finished my project for Science," Shino said, this was the first time Naruto had heard him speak. Kiba's eyes widened drastically.

"Woah, you? Not finish a project on time?!" the brunet exclaimed. The wrinkles in Shino's forehead showed that the mysterious boy had raised an eyebrow. Kiba shook his head, "Ok then, you should get going, I'm gonna show Naruto the 'Wanted' boards." Shino nodded- once to Kiba and once to Naruto –and walked off.

"The board is in that building," Kiba pointed to another structure off to the left, "C'mon!" And for the third time that day, Naruto found himself being dragged by the hand to God knows where.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Oh Gods…"

Whoever had chosen to call the Wanted board a _board_ had greatly understated the exact size of said board; in fact, it was more like a _wall._ A wall jammed full of every job imaginable… and Naruto had to look through them all.

"You're gonna help me right?" the blond asked hopefully.

"Of course I'm gonna-"

"_Would Inuzuka Kiba please report to Guidance."_

"Oh… I guess I really can't help you now…" Kiba laughed, scratching at the back of his head. Naruto sighed, slumping his shoulders.

"Hey, I'm sorry man…"

"Nah, It's not your fault," the blond consoled his friend, "I can handle this!" Naruto pumped a fist in the air as though it helped to prove his point. Kiba grinned and flashed him a thumbs-up before turning and taking off down the hall, muttering something along the lines of, 'What did I do this time?'

As soon as his friend was out of range of sight, the blond flopped to the floor.

"This is impossible, I'll never find a good job in all this rubbish," Naruto said to no one in particular. As though on cue a small voce answered him: "Uzumaki Naruto, you're new here," it was not a question. The blond looked up, only to find his face literally two inches away from that of the girl he had caught watching him when he had just arrived.

"You're looking for a job," Again, not a question, but Naruto nodded anyway. The girl smiled.

"My name is Tayuya, the last name isn't important," she began, "And I have a proposition for you."

Without waiting for him to answer, Tayuya continued: "Ever since I saw you upon your arrival, I've been watching, my boss is interested as well. Oh and… I couldn't help overhearing a few things you and your friends were talking about…" the redhead said, winking mysteriously. "Like… you like men?" At that comment Naruto started, what sort of job could it be where that mattered?

"What sort of job is this?" he asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Why does it matter? Come with me, nothing bad could possibly happen!" Tayuya assured him, holding out her hand.

_If nothing bad can happen…_ Naruto though, as he grabbed her hand, _…Then why do I feel like I just made a deal with the devil?_

****

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hey people! So... What'd ya think? The chapters are probably gonna get longer from here on out, but that's is all I wanted to put in this one. n.n Oh, and no worries, I'll get into all of their past stories soon enough, k?

Um... so, if ya'll could review that would be really nice. And probably make me update faster too! So tell me what your favourite part was too!! Heh heh, I'm so hyper right now!!


	2. Disconnected

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Long time no see! Yeah... Sorry about that... Ok, this is a pretty **important authors note** seeing as it addresses a concern that some of you may be thinking about. It regards OCs. I will NOT use OCs as any main character. This is a firm stance that I absolutely REFUSE to back down on. I've done my research and all of the characters mentioned thus far (Besides the secretary, I just wanted someone to bash around) are legitimate characters from the manga/anime. Even the teachers, if you search Wikipedia for their first names, you'll find who they are, or you can just wait. And, for those of you who don't know, Tayuya is a member of the Akatsuki, and IS in the manga... same for Deidara, who makes a brief appearence in this chapter. And there ARE reasons for some the characters OOCness in this chapter kthanx. 

**Warnings:** BDSM, S&M, Crossdressing, Language, Violence, Oral, Anal, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Shoujo-ai, Het, Fetish, Role-Playing, AU, possible OOC and... LEMONS AS FAR AS THE EYE CAN SEE!! O.O Lol

**Pairings _(Seme/Uke)_: **Naruto/Sasuke, Neji/Gaara, Zabuza/Haku, Kiba/Hinata, Orochimaru/Itachi, Kakashi/Itachi, Lee/Sakura, Temari/TenTen and Shikamaru/Ino, these are all subject to change and more might be added, these are just all I could think of.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor will I ever, own Naruto or anything to do with any rights to it! Oh! And the Chapter Title is a song by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, so, I don't own that either.

**No Kisses**

_Authoress- Saddie_

**Chapter 2- Disconnected**

It was hard to believe they were still on campus. It seemed as soon as they had entered that one building, they had stepped into a completely different world: The white-washed walls were covered liberally in many different shades and hues of spray-paint and graffiti and… the people… they were all dressed so strangely. A man with long black hair tied back in a loose ponytail, and crimson eyes (Obviously contact-lenses) approached the pair, stopping in front of them. Those ruby orbs flickered up and down their bodies, lingering for a moment on Naruto's face.

"Follow me," he commanded quietly, his voice as smooth as velvet, but there was no hiding the unannounced power behind it. The blond sent Tayuya an inquisitive glance, as though to ask, 'Who is this?' The redhead just grinned.

"This is Itachi," she answered his unasked question. Naruto nodded, though something about his slightly pointed, feminine face and his narrow, slanted eyes seemed oddly familiar. The rest of the walk was spent in silence, Tayuya watched in amusement as the blond's eyes darted from one thing to the next, never halting at one for more than a moment. Their icy chaperon walked ahead, sending glances back every now and again, just to make sure they hadn't wandered off or taken a wrong turn. Did he really believe them to be such imbeciles?

Finally the trio came to a halt in front of an unremarkable door. A thin strip of brass was nailed haphazardly to the front, directly at eye-level, it read: 'Manager's Office'.

Naruto frowned; he was liking this place less and less by the moment. Itachi pulled the door open and, without waited for the other two, entered the room.

As soon as the blond followed, his nose drew up in disgust. The room smelled of a rather unflattering mix of sex, smoke and sweat, not that any of these odours were particularly pleasant in the first place. The room was fairly straightforward: a single, rusted metal filing-cabinet, two doors aside from the one the trio had entered through, a small throw-rug at their feet, and a heavy oak desk at the end of the area opposite to the blond.

Sitting on the plush, wheeled chair behind the aforementioned desk was a man. His greasy black hair was thrown over his left shoulder, on his other shoulder a large python's head sat, the rest of its body seemed to have been wrapped around his waist; Naruto took a subconscious step back as the creatures golden eyes met his own. Bony fingers were steepled together and a sickly pale chin rested on top. Another pair of topaz orbs surveyed him coolly, sending shivers up and down the blond's spine repeatedly.

"Hmm… lovely, Tayuya, you have done good work," the man's voice was just as oily as his appearance. An abnormally long tongue swept across thin lips as he devoured Naruto with his eyes; the blond squirmed once again under the piercing gaze.

Slowly, a bony hand snatched up a pile of papers and he flipped through, eyes darted across the page rapidly. Itachi stood adjacent to snake-like man's chair, though his face remained impassive, the blond couldn't help but notice the way his crimson orbs flitted over the document; Naruto wondered what could possibly be on those papers.

After what could have only been ten minutes, the mans gaze returned to the blond.

"Sit. Tayuya, you are dismissed," he stated, waving vaguely in their direction, the pale light glinted off the golden rings on his long fingers. Naruto turned, searching for the chair that had been offered. As though on cue, a long-haired blond pushed a rickety wooden chair behind him. Naruto smiled, not sure if it was acceptable to speak in the snake-like man's presence, but was only met with a pair of dull emerald pools and no response.

Naruto took a seat, the only indication that Tayuya and the elder blond had left was the gentle shutting of the door, and with that, he was left alone with the two mysterious men. The next few minutes were spent in an uneasy silence, Naruto vaguely wondered what time it was, or rather, how much time he had spent in here. It seemed time was no object in this place; seeing as there were no windows to speak of- the room was lit by a single bare light-bulb.

Finally, the snake-like man opened his mouth to speak:

"I've heard you're interested in a job here."

Before the entire sentence was even past the man's lips, something nagged at the blond's mind: _How did this man know why he was here? He had only met Tayuya a short while ago, and they had come straight here… Had someone else been there?_

A smirk quirked a corner of the man's mouth as he calmly watched the confusion on Naruto's face, this boy was sure to be… entertaining, at the least. His eyes widened as a though struck him.

"My, my, where _are _my manners? I am Orochimaru, the manager of this… establishment," he said, getting from his seat and offered a small- and somewhat sarcastic –bow.

"I'm Naruto," Naruto returned the pleasantry with a considerably deeper bow, if this man was his prospective boss; he definitely wanted to make a positive first impression. Orochimaru laughed.

"Of course, I already knew that."

Naruto barely held back the gasp that threatened to breach his lips. How was it that this man knew so much about him…? He hadn't even arrived a full day ago! Sensing his confusion, Orochimaru's thin lips curved into a twisted smile.

"Allow me to explain. In this… business, shall we say, I only go for the _best_. So as soon as one of my employees spots someone with some sort of potential, they immediately begin to learn everything they can about said person," the snake-like man explained nonchalantly.

At this point Naruto was more than a little scared, what sort of job was it that they needed to know _everything_ about you- even your sexual preference? The blond wet his lips slightly, trying to think of the most eloquent way to phrase his next question.

"What the hell kind of job is this?" he demanded. Ok, so maybe that _wasn't _the best way to put it, but it got the message across and Naruto was at least grateful for that. However, all of the confidence the blond might have been feeling quickly evaporated with Orochimaru's next two actions.

One- A dangerous smile stretched across his face, revealing all of his precisely filed teeth.

And two- his voice lowered drastically as he spoke:

"I deal in the flesh trade."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Uchiha Sasuke was angry. And that, although not an unusual occurrence, was more than enough to give him a clear passage through the mob of fans and admirers that had congregated around him.

As soon as his cell-phone had gone off he had known it would be trouble; not many people knew his number, and those that did were not the type you particularly want calling you. The voice on the other end of the line had only confirmed his suspicions- Orochimaru.

'Come to work' was all he had said, but that alone was enough, and now he was angry, which brings us to our point.

The enraged Uchiha pushed his way through a section of groupies that didn't quite catch the murderous look in his eyes. He took his sweet time going there however; it was his only form of rebellion.

In the short amount of time it took for him to reach the place of his employment, Sasuke's mind raced. There was only one reason why they would call him in at such a strange hour, and that was if they found him a new 'partner'… his stomach churned at the idea.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

If it hadn't meant his death, Naruto would have sworn that his heart had stopped.

The flesh trade… the _flesh_ trade! How could he have gotten mixed up in something so dangerous? He almost laughed out loud, finally understanding the real need for a chair.

In his haze of panic and nausea, he was vaguely aware of what was going on around him. Orochimaru looked at the watch on his wrist, his face turned into something akin to annoyance. Sounds caught the blonds attention- they must have started talking, but only small portions of their conversation seemed to register to his muddled brain.

"…Raven… late…"

_Why don't I just leave now?_

Itachi's eyes widened drastically and he shouted something, received a swift backhand for it.

_Would they try to stop me? I'm already in pretty deep…_

"… Find him…"

Itachi left the room, his cheek turning slightly pink, and Orochimaru turned to Naruto. The blond shook his head, realizing he was about to be addressed.

"My assistant has just gone to fetch your partner, I apologize for his lateness," as Orochimaru spoke, Naruto noticed, for the first time, the cool deception behind those words, the hidden threaten, the dangerous double-meaning, and, for the first time since entering this office- he was truly afraid.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sasuke sneered at the quickly approaching form- he had recognized him instantly, how could he not? They _did_ have quite a history together.

"You're late, Lord Orochimaru is growing impatient," the velvety voice of Uchiha Itachi said. Sasuke only laughed coldly, eyeing Itachi's slightly swollen cheek.

"I see you're still his bitch, I'll be breaking away soon… somehow…" the last part was uttered with considerably less conviction, but still, cold onyx eyes glared up into impassive crimson, daring him to argue. Itachi merely raised a slim eyebrow and turned away, gesturing for Sasuke to follow.

Due to the elder Uchiha's rather rushed pace, the pair reached the back entrance within moments. The heavy metal door swung open without much protest, Tayuya- who was currently on guard duty –nodded to them as they passed.

Itachi easily navigated their way through the daunting maze of hallways that made up the insides of the building. Finally, they arrived at the slightly decomposing door with the word 'manager' carved into the flimsy wood. This particular door led to the side of Orochimaru's desk, the same one Itachi had exited through. He pushed it open and took a step into the cramped little room. Sasuke followed not long after, a shudder wracking his small body as the revolting mixture of smells washed over him.

Naruto turned towards the now open door, glad for a break from the awkward silence that had settled onto the room. Orochimaru too looked up from the stack of papers he had been flipping through, a sadistic smile twitched at the corner of his mouth as Itachi stepped in. Naruto's attention however, was on who followed.

Azure once again locked with obsidian and Naruto felt his breath catch in his throat. It was _him._ Uchiha Sasuke. Could this be who his partner is? Would fate really be so kind?

Orochimaru turned to him once again, taking in the look of slightly goofy joy etched across the blond's face, he smirked.

"I thought you might change your mind," he said, gesturing for Itachi to close the door, "Sasuke, take a seat."

Just as Naruto was about to ask where there was to 'take a seat', Sasuke kneeled on the floor beside him. Though, he had to admit, seeing the gorgeous raven kneeling was quite a turn-on, even if it _was_ purely innocent. Itachi crossed his arms over his chest and leant back on his chair slightly, seemingly taking in the sight of them together. He nodded his head, as though agreeing with himself.

"Yes, this will do quite nicely, don't you agree Itachi?" the tone of his voice showed that he expected the answer to be yes. Itachi did not disappoint.

Those cold topaz eyes were turned to Naruto, "Do _you_ agree?" Naruto knew he wasn't merely asking if he though they looked good together, he knew that, if he were to answer yes, then this would be as good as a verbal contract to Orochimaru. Once again, he wet his lips- this was a risky business… though it would probably pay generously, not to leave out the fact that he would be working with Sasuke. Slowly, cerulean rose to meet gold.

"Yes," he spoke deliberately slowly, giving himself plenty of time to back out if he so chose.

A contented smirk settled itself on the snake's lips, "I thought that would be your answer." He rose from his chair and glided to the filing cabinet, opening the top drawer. The snake on his shoulder turned and stared at the blond, for a moment he wondered if Orochimaru could see through the snake's eyes, they were so similar. He quickly dismissed that notion as ludicrous, and instead busied himself with studying the beautiful Uchiha before him.

Sasuke's face was turned away from his own- presumably watching Orochimaru -but that still left Naruto with a lovely view of his neck; ivory perfection, pure unmarked white. Silky black hair just barely caressed the nape of it; Naruto had the sudden urge to run his fingers through those silky locks. As though sensing the blond's intentions, Sasuke turned and raised a flawless eyebrow as though to ask, 'What the hell are you looking at?' Naruto looked away, a slight blush colouring his sun-kissed cheeks.

Only moments late Orochimaru walked over to the pair, handing them identical beige folders. Naruto went to open his, but his forearm was quickly grabbed in a vice-like grip, long, manicured nails dug almost painfully into the soft flesh.

"You are not to open this until you reach your dorm, is this understood?" Orochimaru hissed, his eyes narrowing to dangerous slits. Naruto nodded shakily, his own azure orbs widened drastically.

"Good boy." A bony hand patted his head as one would a dog.

"Itachi, show him out. Sasuke, stay, we have some matters to discuss."

Without hesitation or question Itachi opened the same door they had entered through and stood, waiting for the blond to exit first.

Out in the hall, the first thing Naruto noticed was that the elder blond- Deidara, his name was –was still standing there.

Itachi led him through the same expanse of halls as last time, after a while Naruto completely gave up on trying to memorize the route; hopefully next time he come here someone would show him in again.

After what felt like an eternity they reached the main entrance, just as Naruto was about to leave however, he felt a strong hand grasp his shoulder. He turned, only to be met with fiery scarlet pools- at this moment, there was no doubt in the blond's mind that those were the colour of Itachi's real eyes.

"Now you listen, and listen well," he hissed, his voice barely audible, "If you do anything, and I mean _anything_ to hurt Sasuke, then I swear by all the power I possess that you _will _pay." Naruto gulped and nodded, not willing to risk his safety to ask why Itachi was so protective of the young raven.

"Good," the scarlet-eyed man said, his face slipping back under its mask of indifference. With that Naruto was tossed back out onto the campus. The sudden sunlight burned his retinas, but he most certainly wasn't complaining about the fresh air.

Subconsciously he had begun to feel the still-wrapped package in his hands, pondering what the possible consequences could be for opening it early. It's not like Orochimaru was watching him _now_ was he? For a moment Naruto fancied he could feel those topaz eyes burning into his back- then again, Orochimaru _had_ said that his employees had spotted him the moment he'd arrived and had been watching him ever since, so it wasn't that unthinkable that they were still at it.

Resigned, Naruto tucked the file under his arm and walked off. About half-way down the path a thought struck him: "Where the hell's my dorm?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Yaaaay, another chapter over! n.n Wait... that sounded mean... Anyways, now I have a little... 'assignment' for you... Wait! Before you all groan and leave, trust me, you want to listen to this. Now, take your kinkiest NaruSasu fantasy and write it in a review, you can even do it anonymously if you're too embarassed about it! My fav will be used in the next chapter, with full credit to you. (Or not, you decide) A few others will be used in following chapters as well, so don't worry, you have a few chances. n.n Use any perverse fetish you wish... EXCEPT for the dirty ones (Feces, urine, vomit, etc.) that's a little too far, even for me. You have any toys, settings, costumes, role-plays that you want at your disposal! Get writing!

Why is Itachi so submissive? Why is Orochimaru such a bastard? Why is Sasuke such a bastard? What's the secret behind their pasts? Will Naruto ever find his dorm? All that and more in the next installation of 'No Kisses'!


End file.
